


Comfort

by texaswatermelon



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texaswatermelon/pseuds/texaswatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ellie's not a knight in shining armor, but her name isn't Peter either.  Thank God.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of rape, cutting

When Ellie says: “I’m sorry,” Darcy doesn’t ask what about.  She’s looked in the mirror, she knows what she looks like.  That broken smile that just doesn’t work anymore, those tired eyes that scream for help.  She’s begging for a savior.  Ellie’s not a knight in shining armor, but her name isn’t Peter either.  Thank God.

When Darcy asks for help, Ellie doesn’t ask with what.  She’s seen the incident played over and over again in those hopeless brown eyes.  Ellie’s never been raped, but she knows a little something about pain.  Darcy seems relieved when Ellie finally agrees to help in the only way that she knows how.

So when Ellie presses the cold steel blade against her skin and pulls, Darcy doesn’t even flinch.


End file.
